


Serendipity

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy jeongmi day, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: “Photography is the story I fail to put into words”.It was a quote by Destin Sparks that was once mentioned by Mina to Jeongyeon and never left her mind ever since. Indeed, through photographs she can express her feelings, emotions, everything, including that time she knew the meaning of warmth and love again like the first time.OrA JeongMi AU where Jeongyeon sends a random black & white photo to a random address she found on Google, until one day she received a photo back and it`s from Mina with a message at the back.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Doc/Ate Alex, thank you so much 🥺️💗

Every photo has a story to tell.

It gives all kinds of feelings, emotions, heartbreaks, longing, frustration, regret, happiness, failure, and so much more all at once, or sometimes, not at all.

A photograph is a picture made using a camera, in which an image is focused onto film or other light-sensitive material and then made visible and permanent by chemical treatment, or stored digitally. It is being said that a photograph can restore hundreds of memories, it can bring back a certain scene to someone with just one look. One photograph can contain thousands of memories, good or bad, and will just remain there.

_“Sometimes, you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory.”_

Jeongyeon once read that quote and it`s one of the reasons why she`s into photography: making memories through her lenses and capture the beauty of life through her camera.

She had expressed her love for photography ever since she was a kid. Her Dad has a collection of vintage cameras in their house and she always wanted to go to photo exhibitions with him that serves as their Father and Daughter bonding. Growing up, she realized that capturing every moment in her life through her camera is important because it is the only gateway she can go back in that certain moment.

Certain moment.

If she were being asked what is her favorite moment in her whole life as of now, it would be anything with her Dad.

One is when they went fishing in the farthest lake from their place. That day, they really want to escape from reality, from the cruel world, from all the stressful work and selfish people that surrounds them. They went there without planning anything, just get all the necessary things and drive at the other side of the town. It was yet the best drive Jeongyeon had ever experienced at that moment, made special by her Dad. She met the fresh air, the breathtaking surroundings, the peaceful lake like it`s her first time. And it feels good, it feels nice to be back at that place again after a few years of not visiting. They stayed there for the whole day, mostly just waiting for the fishes the catch the bites they prepared while just casually talking about anything and everything. Her Dad likes to tell jokes, and that`s where she got her goofiness from. They talked about her Mom, on how the woman is precious for the both of them, as well as her sisters, on how is their family business, the restaurant which is their second home, should be preserved and should run until its 100 years, on how they should go camping as a family in that very lake to take a break from everything. And in that day also, she knew the secret her parents had been hiding her for a year now.

Two is when they had their first dinner date. For the record, and for anyone, it`s not that special, it`s just a simple date at their own restaurant with her favorite meals served, but for Jeongyeon, it was beyond perfect. Besides the fact that her Dad specially prepared all that for her and it was reserved just for the both of them that evening, it`s also because it` really rare for them to close the whole place without any important events happening. _“I just want to spend some time with my youngest, is there something wrong with that?”_ her father answered that exactly when he knew she was about to ask what is the occasion. She also just wants to avoid any issues that most likely will result as her being her Dad`s favorite among the three of them, but anyone can`t help it though, Jeongyeon is such a blessing for their family. Just like the usual, they just talk about anything under the sun, on how her Dad managed to cook all of her favorite dishes, that he does not forget any single thing, any single ingredient in every dish, on how he preserved everything`s taste and how it is nostalgic because at that moment, Jeongyeon thinks she got back from being a little child who tastes the cooking of her Dad, on how the whole place helped their whole family strive and achieve their goals and dreams. And in that day also, she never felt so happy just by being with her Dad the whole night.

Three is when they went to the most prestigious photo exhibition in town. It always gives her excitement whenever her Dad tells her that they will attend such events. It always gives her joy whenever her Dad wants her to tag along with him in any photography events. She always enjoys knowing photographer`s feelings through their own photographs, having her own interpretation about a certain photo and somehow knowing what evoked the photographer to take it that way; in terms of point of view, angle, lighting, on what message the photographer wants to tell his/her audience. Attending photo exhibitions inspires Jeongyeon to take photos and live the moment, to treasure everything around her, to have a more meaningful life. The most prestigious photo exhibition was fun and healing, and it hit different for Jeongyeon that day because right after they came from the hall, she then decided to host her own in the future and prepare everything she needs. She informed her Dad about her plans and surely the man is full support of her, asks her what she wants and needs, but the girl just assured her that she can already manage everything and all he can do is attend her future exhibition. And in that day also, she never felt the appreciation and love from her Dad pouring into her so much, and how she desires to do something she really wants in her whole life.

Four is when they bought her first vintage camera. Sure, her father owns a lot of that, he definitely has a collection of those back at home, but owning one is different and Jeongyeon feels so special that day. She can finally purchase something from her hardwork and that something is the thing she wants to have in her whole life. They went to one of the oldest stores in town and also the store her father trusts when it comes to cameras. It was yet the first time Jeongyeon discovered that they have such store in that place because she practically grew up there and it amazes her because it can give anyone almost everything they need about cameras and stuff. Her eyes sparkle in every little thing there and her Dad can`t help but giggle because of how _cute_ she was that time, like a little girl inside a toy store looking at all the Barbie dolls displayed, but in their case, it`s cameras, that one thing they cannot live without. The store owner let them test some cameras before deciding what to purchase and even gave them an advice on what is really worth buying of all the cameras out there. Jeongyeon feels like having butterflies in her stomach when she hears the shutter and how beautiful the cameras are. In the end, her Dad let her pay just half of it because he paid the other half and of course, Jeongyeon is against it, she`s already a grown up and is receiving her paycheck every month, but for her Dad, it was considered as a reward. And in that day also, Jeongyeon realized that it`s not just her first vintage camera was the reward she received, it was also the biggest love from her Dad.

Five is when they travel in their province to visit their grandparents that they missed so much. They have never been there for almost half a year and they think it`s just the perfect time to go back because they need to celebrate their 60th wedding anniversary. It may be a family outing and considered as a family reunion, but Jeongyeon will never forget how her Dad smiles whenever he looks at his parents, his wife, his two eldest daughters, how her whole family looks so happy reuniting with one another after a long period of time and catching up with their own lives, how they laugh with almost with their eyes closed, as if there is no tomorrow because her Dad tells corny jokes over and over again, about how her grandparents looks so in love with each other and how it just proves that they are each other`s soulmates, on how she just wants to stay there forever and be happy with her own family. Right at the moment where her older siblings were preparing the cake, she then took out her camera and capture the surprise they prepare for their grandparents. It was overwhelming and heart-melting to see their genuine smiles and how they tear up because of happiness. And in that day also, Jeongyeon cannot explain the exact feeling, but when she saw the result of the photos she took, she knew the meaning of _home._

Six is when they took photography lessons on the streets. It was an exciting, sunny day for the both of them, especially for Jeongyeon as her Dad will take her out, not on a date, but on personal photography lessons—something that she will not learn from any school she attends. It is special because it is from the one and only Mr. Yoo, who is known not just in cooking but also in street photography. The man advised her to think of a subject first, on what she wants to capture and what kind of message she wants to show her future audience and then told her to apply it and start just capturing everything around her. When she got to be comfortable and already has a subject, her father then proceeded to teach her technical skills like the right ISO, the right lighting, the right angle, the right shutter speed, the right aperture, the right exposure of the subject and the background and the relationship of the two. Good thing that she already has a background for all of it that is why she doesn`t struggle much with the terms. The sun was about to go down and they were about to finish their photo walk for the day when her Dad told her one last thing about photography that she thinks she will never forget. And in that day also, Jeongyeon started believing in the quote by David Alan Harvey that goes: _“Don`t shoot what it looks like, shoot what it feels like”._

Seven is when they were just chilling at their rooftop overlooking the city. It was a quiet, peaceful night and all they can hear is the sound of the insects flying near the trees that surrounds them and the mellow songs playing at their neighbor`s house. They were too busy admiring the beauty of nature; on how the stars sparkle extra brightly that night, on how the moon shines so prettily, on how the night sky is so relaxing to look at, on how it feels good to be alive at that moment with the one you love and the serene feeling their environment gives. They talked about serious matters that night: about what will happen to their family business, about their future branches extending in their province, about settlements and engagements in any other things that needs to be fixed because they are already adults, and even if Jeongyeon felt a little bit of pressure because it is the sign that it is her turn to step up and manage their own business, she will still not forget the most precious phrase she wants to hear over and over again. And in that day also, it was the first time he heard her Dad said _I love you_ to her with much honesty and adoration in his voice, she can feel the sincerity of it and her tears just fell too quickly and automatic right after that.

And so much more that she cannot enumerate all of them because it is just too precious to her, too special that she just wishes she can go back even in just one of those memories. She misses her Dad dearly, and she wants to hug him again, she wants to see him again, to talk to him again, to feel his warmth again, to know the meaning of love through him and his photographs because it seems like she lost it all when he was gone from her life for 3 years now.

That is why she decided to build her own photography company, _YooCapture_. She wants to preserve all her memories with her late father through photographs and applying all the lessons she had learned from him. She doesn`t want to realize the value of every moment in life late until it becomes a memory, instead, she wants the moment to live with her forever: through photographs.

Jeongyeon half smiled as she stopped from walking and finally reached her destination. She just finished looking up at a random home address from Google to drop one photo she took from her recent shoot. She always does that: dropping a photo to a random postbox mail from a random address just because she wants to. Ever since she started her job and built her company, she never forgets to drop a photo at a random address. She really doesn`t know what is exactly the reason behind it, her co-workers were also curious, but ended up with a conclusion that maybe she just wants to share a part of her to a stranger and maybe it is her strategy for their company to have more customers. Jeongyeon just laughed at that thought.

She started her photography company a year after her father passed away. Her family convinced her to push through with her desired line of business and let her let go of their restaurant as it is what their father really wants for her. She was reminded of the day when she and her Dad went to the most prestigious photo exhibition in their town and how on that day, she decided to have her own exhibition and also a company that prioritizes moments and memories of a person.

It was hard at first, of course. All she knows about running a business is connected to cooking and food because she was once the one who managed their own family restaurant, and all she has is her cooking and photography skills, but not the overall handling of people who will be under her in terms of art and media. Good thing, she have her artistic friends, Chaeyoung and Momo, who helped her all throughout from planning the name of the business, building the board, the services they can offer, how they can hire more employees, what is their goal and focus, how will they make it wholesome and how they will maintain the business and make it stand out of all the photography companies. As time passes by, she was slowly being used to working inside and outside her office because she doesn`t want to be just the CEO and approve every project her team has, but rather, she also wants to be the one shoots, who captures every moment of their customers.

What makes her happy and satisfied with her job is that she got to see her customers let a genuine smile to their loved ones with every photo shoot in their studio, and when she also got to express herself more, be herself more with her favorite vintage camera. It makes her feel like there is still someone who guides her in every photo she captures, who whispers in her about what angle looks good, on from what point of view should she take, on whether it is okay or not to put too much elements in a photo. Regardless, she always keeps it simple.

A black and white photo. Always.

_“The colors symbolize the alternatives of hope and despair to which mankind is forever subjected”_. It was a quote by Robert Frank which Jeongyeon believes in.

Whenever she does street photography, still life, or even her own self portrait, it is always black and white. She believes in the colors` supremacy. She believes that she doesn`t need any other colors for her photos to stand out because black and white already knows its purpose, knows how it can affect the over-all impact of the photos she takes. She thinks that considering only the three elements: shape, size, and texture is already giving her a complete package for one good photo. Black and white speaks of sophistication and power. It compliments each other.

She can say that she was already used to having just black and white photos because ever since her Dad passed away, she didn`t see the world as it is anymore, she can no longer shoot how it feels like. It affected her big time, but the people around her is still thankful that she still continues the thing she loves the most despite that. Ever since that day, she hasn`t seen bright colors anymore, she doesn`t see how lively her life is, not without her Dad by her side anymore.

Nevertheless, she needs to stay strong, she needs to keep moving forward, and so does she continue working on her passion.

Sending one photo in random postbox mail with a random address makes her excited. It`s not just because she finally ended photo shoots and their work has been decreasing, but also because the volume of their customers and recommendations keeps on increasing that is definitely a good thing for their business. It is slowly becoming bigger and she is looking forward to her planned biggest event of their company which is a photo exhibition.

There`s also one exciting thing about her sending random photo to a random address she just found on Google, she also does not put her name there, it`s just a simple black and white photo and her office address because she thinks the name of her business is more important than hers. Her workers argue with her a bit with that point, but since no one can stop Jeongyeon from what she really wants to do, they still let their CEO just put their address. And it`s handwritten. That`s how much effort she puts in every photo she drops in a random postbox mail. Even if she does not get anything in return with a free photo from a professional photographer and CEO, she`s still thankful that she got to share her art with others.

However, when she got back to her own office, she saw a mail on her table that is yet the first time to happen because she usually receives just emails and everything that connects her and her business is through online and she never thought that she will receive one, the hard copy. She put back her camera and her bag on her chair before opening the mail.

Jeongyeon is curious. No one attempts to send a photo back to her, let alone, know her name because it is not written in the photo she gives, but she receives a photo back, and it is enough for her to actually be surprised. When she opened the mail, it was not just an ordinary photo, but rather a colored photo of a dog, she assumes is a Dachshund or the likes, and a message at the back of it.

_“Life is more colorful than black and white”- M. M._

Now the sender really gets her full attention and curiosity. No one dares to oppose Jeongyeon when it comes to her photos, but the person just had the different belief in her own. Don`t get her wrong though, she`s not mad, really. The photo makes her remember the feeling of warmth of a hug, like the longing of friend someone doesn`t saw for a long time. It`s just that there`s something that tells her that there are much more than the words written at the back of the photo, there is something deeper than those words, and how the sender had chosen to send the photo of his/her dog. There`s something that makes her stomach churn when she keeps on reading what is written on the paper she`s holding. There`s something that makes her feel familiar, something like warmth, something like _home_.

Myoui Mina.

A wonderful name for a wonderful girl. Even though her parents left her all alone for almost 5 years already, she always makes sure to keep moving forward, no matter what. She`s a strong, brave girl anyone knows because despite her situation, she still knows how to smile and express her gratitude towards others who have helped her stand up again from stumbling.

She`s a photo enthusiast. She`s definitely a keeper. She`s a wanderer. All words connected to that; she possesses it all. She may have lost the most important people in her life, she still doesn`t lose any reasons to smile and celebrate life because after all, her parents surely is proud of her when they know that their little princess still keeps on going with life.

That one moment she almost lost everything was a big slump. It was huge to the point that at some point in time, she doesn`t know what to do anymore, she doesn`t have the will to live anymore, she doesn`t want to breathe anymore. And it hurts, it really hurts, it`s more than just a heart break because it feels like everything has taken away from her including her soul, her whole being.

On most days, she just wanted to do nothing, just stare at the blank space and let herself cry until her body can`t produce water anymore. She will starve herself, blame herself with everything, regrets anything about life. And in those times, in every single day that passes by, she always has a realization that made her stand up, up until now.

It was the camera. It was their photos. It was always the one who makes her get back to her senses. And so, she moves forward, and never let herself get locked up in the past.

Ray.

The main reason why she strives to live every single day is because of her life companion, the sweet lover boy she had by her side ever since she was 7. The pup has been her buddy and her personal diary. He had known her best friend ever since; whenever she feels down, when she`s happy, when she`s longing for something and for someone. He had been there in most times Mina lost everything, never thought of leaving, and instead, always tries to calm her down, to make her feel loved, to make her feel that she`s not alone, to make her feel appreciated, and to make her feel that she matters. All Ray knows in his whole life is Mina matters. He`s indeed Mina`s good boy.

Everything that happened in Mina`s life in her 26 years of existence in this world will never be a hindrance for her to appreciate life and see how colorful it is. It doesn`t stop her from making her own life colorful and be inspired by photography.

Photography.

Her gateway to avoid all negativities in life. It was a hobby at first to get to examine the people around her and know her environment until it became a therapy for her. Taking photos make her feel relieved, makes her feel satisfied, makes her feel like every day is a brand-new day and life is full of surprises. It makes her realize that there are so many exciting things in life and she is more than ready to explore it all, that nothing will happen if she will be stuck in one place and will not move a single bit. Capturing everything around her made her feel like she has a purpose, that she has that will to live (again).

And she`s grateful, she`s beyond grateful to receive a random black & white photo in her postbox mail on one random, cloudy day because she does not know that it is possible for her to receive one, let alone in her own home. She does not know that it is possible for her to maybe, just maybe, meet a person, a photo enthusiast like her, and be friends, make some connections. However, the photo she received made a thug in a heart, but it somehow calms her down. It was a photo of the street under the moonlight with some rain showers, the light from street lights almost not visible, there`s not much people to be seen, a peaceful night. There`s a mixed feeling when she stares at it for a long time; it gives her the feeling of longing, of loneliness, of regret and just like that, she shed a tear. Right, it`s a shallow reason, but the photo gave her a somewhat connection to the photographer, they somehow felt, feeling the same thing. And it gave her the comfort: the idea of them having photography as their way to cope with what happened to their lives. Maybe life gives her the reason to genuinely smile again, maybe it gives them the chance to meet and be connected through photography.

And she`s also curious, on how, of all people, she was chosen to receive that photo and how does she know her address and why didn`t she see anyone drop it in front of her house. Right after some realizations, she looked for the written address on the photo and saw an unfamiliar photography company and a photo of a nostalgic family restaurant as a result. She closed her eyes for a while, trying to sink everything that has been happening to her for the whole afternoon and also trying to remember anything about the photo of that restaurant.

Her _family`s favorite restaurant_. That`s enough reason for her to cry, to breakdown. Indeed, one photo makes her feel a lot of things, and at the same time, connect with the photographer. She`s certain that she needs to meet that person and thank him/her. She missed her parents dearly, every single day, and how come she forgets about their favorite restaurant, their favorite bibimbap, japchae, sundubu-jjigae, bulgogi, their favorite part of their town, and how the owner was so kind to them for giving them extra rice and kimchi whenever they eat there. Good old times.

Right after she calmed down and got back to her senses, she continued looking for the address and looked for the photography of that masterpiece in her hand. After a few minutes of scrolling, she stumbled upon a woman named Yoo Jeongyeon and her self- portrait. She checked the website and confirms that the address belongs to the photography company and the girl is indeed the head photographer and also the CEO of the company. Besides that, looking at the portrait, it seems like she had seen the girl once in the past, and she immediately connected the dots. Yoo Jeongyeon is the daughter of the owner of their favorite restaurant. What a coincidence. Maybe fate is by her side now.

When Jeongyeon is out for a drive and went on a random neighborhood, on wherever her hands and feet and her steering wheel takes her, she stopped at a familiar place that she went just a few days ago—6 days to be exact. She may experience a short- term memory lost to almost everything that happens in her life, but she thinks this one can survive from that, she thinks she can remember this place in a while. When her head looks to her left direction and saw a blue postbox mail that is too familiar to her, she then confirmed that it belongs to one of those hundreds of people who she has sent a random photo to and how coincident that be? It just gave her a flashback of all the realizations and possible message of the photo she got back, the one and only photo she received. She`s so certain that it is that person who sent her that and now she`s hesitating on whether or not to fully introduce herself and maybe talk about photography for a while, though it seems childish and whatnot because the photo is no big deal (when she knows deep inside, it`s really not).

Jeongyeon thinks really hard, almost hitting her head the steering wheel because she really wants to step outside, ring the doorbell and introduce herself, but her shy ass won`t let her, her negative thoughts slowly eat her, but the desire in her heart is bigger than that. She needs an inspiration, a real-life muse, a person that she can talk with about anything and everything, and what makes her think that the person living in that house will talk to her, a stranger, let alone recognize her when she only left her office address at the photo and not her name? Well, for some reason, at that very moment, she thinks that life is indeed colorful than black and white because she finally accepts that she is now ready to step into the light again and let someone color her life once again.

She stepped outside her car after 10 minutes, finally. But the struggle doesn`t stop there, though. She still needs to gain some courage to go in front of the house and push the doorbell button. She needs another moment to contemplate whether or not continue with this extemporaneous act she is about to do. She needs to think if it is really necessary to barge in someone`s own home just because of a mere photo (but really, it`s not just a mere photo for her, it`s much more than that).

Mina stepped out of her house and was followed by Ray that immediately barked when he saw someone standing near her house. She assumes it`s just one of her neighbor`s visitors and the dog will stop barking for a few seconds so she let him, however, it does not, and it is a cue for her to look out at her gate and see if that visitor is for her neighbor, or maybe, meant for her.

It feels like a scene taken out from a movie where one of the main characters is fetching the other main character for their date. But in slow motion, in a slowly but surely move because as soon as Mina put her hand on the gate, Jeongyeon took a glance at her and their eyes met. A sudden feeling of butterflies in their stomach followed after that and some electricity they can feel inside their bodies. They both cannot believe that it is actually happening, that there will come a day when they will meet because of a photograph, that it really has a meaning behind, that it is _much more than that._

Serendipity.

Fate really is funny for giving them the chance to finally meet in full flesh, even if they are literally strangers to each other, but it feels like there is something that connects them. _Photograph._

After that awkward eye to eye contact moment (which, for the record, resulted to the uncomfortable atmosphere bought by Jeongyeon`s nervousness), Mina was about to go back inside because Ray has stopped barking already, but was stopped when Jeongyeon (finally) approached her.

“Hey”

Mina doesn`t know though, but it made her chuckle and she doesn`t want to embarrass herself in front of the cute girl because of that so she holds it in and turned around.

“Do you need anything?”

“Uh, n-no… I… I just…”

So it`s the other way around because Jeongyeon surely is embarrassing herself in front of the pretty girl when she just wants to introduce herself and her business as well (that`s just a lame excuse she thought, because in reality, she wants something to happen given that there is an actual angel standing in front of her). Mina is confused, nevertheless, waits for the other girl to say something.

“Uhm, I just want to thank you for the photo. Uh, I was the one who sent you the---”

“I know”

That response gave Jeongyeon a questionable look and made Mina let out her chuckle that she has been holding a while ago before explaining it to her.

“I mean, I should be the one thanking you for the free photo. Also, I looked up your office address and found out that you`re the CEO of that company according to your website so…”

Jeongyeon doesn`t know but she feels like that the girl in front of her is everything she ever wanted. That type of person that hasn`t been asked yet, but already has an answer. That type of person that can make someone`s heart melt. That type of person that can form a smile on someone`s face. That type of person who can read right away someone`s expressions. _That type of person I want to be with (that`s too much Jeong, stop right there)._

“O-oh… okay…I see. Uh, I still want to thank you for sending me back a photo because that was the first time that happened to me. And uh, thank you also… for the message…at the back”

Mina smiled sweetly at her, thought of something that the both of them might enjoy so she excused herself for a moment. Jeongyeon was curious though, but still waited for the girl to come back. It was only after 5 minutes when Mina`s frame was seen by Jeongyeon again and seems like talking to her dog, she supposes. When the girl eventually closed the door, she went back to the gate with a bright smile on her face.

“Let`s have some photo walk?”

If Jeongyeon were to be asked what is the best spontaneous moment she had done in her whole life, she will immediately answer that this moment will definitely be the right answer. One is because it is totally not her plan to be in this neighborhood, let alone park her car in front of the girl`s house. Two is because she does not plan to talk to the girl just because she sent her a photo back and she wants to express her gratitude. Third is because there is something about Mina that even if the latter will ask her some random things, all Jeongyeon will answer is yes, because who can resist the girl and her gummy smile and her puffy cheeks and her soft voice? Who can say no to her? Jeongyeon bets no one.

They just walked their way to the mini park of the subdivision and seeing some kids playing at the mini playground. Mina stopped for a while, wearing the same smile and it is as if the wind is on her side because it blows beautifully right after she turned her head to the girl.

“So… Yoo Jeongyeon-ssi”

“Just call me, Jeongyeon. What`s your name, by the way?”

“Mina. Myoui Mina”

“Pretty”

The volume of Jeongyeon`s voice can be intentional given the fact that Mina blushed right away after that. Maybe it`s enough for them to know their names as of the moment, so they right away proceeded to take some photos in just everything they want, including each other.

It was a beautiful cloudy day with some trees and a mini garden of dandelions surrounding them. The laughter of the kids catching each other and running can be heard clearly all around the place. The chirping of the birds and leaves falling is just perfect for the weather. Both Mina and Jeongyeon doesn`t have anything to ask for anymore. Maybe fate really made them meet at this point in time to be happy again like it`s the first time.

“So, your dog is the one who`s in the photo, right?”

Jeongyeon, this time, was the first one to initiate the conversation as they sat on Mina`s couch. The photo walk was definitely a blast and it indeed made the both of them comfortable despite the fact that they just knew each other a few hours ago (because it feels like they knew each other a long time ago).

“Ray-chan”

The dog enthusiastically went in their direction and Jeongyeon admits that it was yet the most precious interaction she experiences with a dog because it doesn`t bark at her at all, but rather wags his tail and stick his tongue out. The good boy is really an adorable one.

“Life is indeed more colorful that black and white, Mina. Thank you so much for today.”

“I should be the one thanking you, though. Like… for the second time, hehe”

It`s not just the way Mina puts her one hand on her mouth, or the way her eyes is almost closed, or her soft voice when she giggled, but it is also the way it is the sound Jeongyeon wants to hear over and over again, the kind of sound she wants to keep and maybe set as her alarm tone, some kind of music she will never get tired of listening to.

“Really. I`m grateful that I got to meet you and immediately have a photo walk. I really enjoyed everything that happened”

“No worries. Maybe we should meet again? At your office? Or outside for more shoots?”

“I would definitely love that”

They exchanged contact numbers and it is the cue for the both of them to stand up and say their goodbyes, for the mean time.

“Have a nice day, Mina. Thank you and I`ll see you again soon”

“Take care on your way back home, Jeongyeon. See you soon”

A genuine smile was formed on their faces as they turn their backs to each other and went back home. It was a great day for the both of them, greater because maybe this is now the start of something new, something that they really want to look forward to.

_“Photography is the story I fail to put into words”._

It was a quote by Destin Sparks that was once mentioned by Mina to Jeongyeon and never left her mind ever since. Indeed, through photographs she can express her feelings, emotions, everything, including that time she knew the meaning of warmth, love, and home again like the first time. It was Mina, who made her realize those things and she is beyond grateful for the girl as a whole. She is grateful for her existence, for her kindness, for her beauty, for everything. She may not be good at expressing her feelings through words, but she always makes sure that Mina knows it all behind her lenses and how she passionately captures her and her heart.

If Jeongyeon were being asked what is her favorite moment in her whole life as of now, it would not just be anything with her Dad, but rather every moment that she spends with Mina is her favorite.

She smiled as she browses the photo album in her hands. It is a collection of her and Mina`s photos, but mostly the latter`s photos she captures in every moment in their lives since they met.

On the first page was their first date. It was at Jeongyeon`s family restaurant because Mina admits that she misses the foods there and how the place can remind her the family bondings she dearly misses every day. The photo shows the both of them with the view of the whole city. Going there was like a trip to memory lane that the both of them walked together, hand in hand, with no sad feelings, just excitement. They were welcomed by Jeongyeon`s sisters and was immediately assisted at the best spot of the place that overlooks the view of the whole city. It was the best one and both can feel the freshness of the air lingering around them. It is as if they were with their missing parents that time because it has been a while since they both went there. Instead of longing, they both tried to know each other better that day, much more than just texts and calls, more than just a good morning`s and good night`s, more than just how are you and take care`s. And it feels good because their first date was a success, better because they have their cameras and each other by their side.

On the second page was their first movie marathon. It was at Mina`s own home, at her own movie theater room. The photo was taken way before they started watching with some snacks in their hands. Surprisingly, they are both into Marvel so they just decided to watch all MCU movies the whole night, and maybe extend for another day because it has a lot. They talk about all the theories they have read on the internet and even composing their own that mostly just belongs to Mina because Jeongyeon lets her talk (it is actually because she finds the girl amusing whenever she talks about the things she likes and it automatically just gives a smile on her face). They were currently watching The Avengers, which is the 6th movie because they decided to watch it according to the real pattern until Mina passed out in the middle of the movie. Jeongyeon made sure to put her back to her own bedroom and since they both agreed to have a sleep over right after, she slept on the couch in the theater room and let Ray accompany Mina at her own room. It may be just one of those cliché activities out there, but both still enjoy it because it`s one of the things they like.

On the third page was their first walk with Ray. Jeongyeon really finds the photo so adorable because Ray was in the middle of them when they decided to rest from walking that morning. It was a sunny day, but not the type of day where it can burn their skin and hurts their eyes, it`s the type of day that is just so perfect for a walk and so decided to do it. Even though Jeongyeon has her own dog back home, she admits that Ray has a special place in her heart, and one of the reasons is because the pup has been by Mina`s side no matter what and she is beyond grateful for that. Just like him, she also wants to stay by the girl`s side always, no matter what happens.

On the fourth page was their first official photo walk. They may have a photo walk on the very first day they met, but that moment when they had both their cameras in their hands was the one they considered as the first official one. The two photos contain the both of them, capturing each other, or more like _capturing each other`s heart_ , as Jeongyeon puts it into words (she knows it`s cringy but it made Mina giggle anyway). They went near Jeongyeon`s office that time, which is quite a new environment for Mina because that part of the town was developed compared to her neighborhood and it was a great experience because with Jeongyeon, she thinks that she can explore more things not just around her, but on the bigger picture, as well.

On the fifth page was their first day as girlfriends. Jeongyeon`s arms wrapped around Mina`s neck and her lips, putting a kiss on Mina`s cheek as the latter shows her gummy smile. It`s a picture perfect, indeed. There`s really nothing that the both of them can ask for in this life because they already have each other. That day, they talked about how everything just fell into places in just a span of one year. They didn`t know that through a photo, they can be connected. They didn`t know that it is possible for them to meet in this lifetime through photography.

There are so many realizations, things to be grateful for, and the amount of heartwarming and overwhelming events that happened in a span of year but beyond all that, Jeongyeon and Mina are both happy with what they have, beyond happy because they hold each other`s hand, hug each other tight, comfort each other, and warm each other up, because after all those things that happened to them, they finally have someone to lean on to, to share burdens to, to talk with to. They finally have the reason to breathe, to live. They finally have someone that they can call _love_ , that they can call _home._

Jeongyeon will never forget how Mina smiles so genuinely, so sweetly while staring directly at her with such dazzling eyes and the most beautiful moment in her life happened: the moment when she said her precious _yes._

Both never knew that everything will happen all at once. Jeongyeon never thought that searching up a random address through Google and dropping a photo in a stranger`s postbox mail will lead her in this blessing. Mina never thought that sending back a photo and putting a message on the back of it, and then suddenly meeting the photographer and asking her for a photo walk will lead her in this precious moment in her life.

They will truly treasure the photos, they keep on collecting in every moment they spend with each other, because photographs are important for them, and so as Jeongyeon to Mina and Mina to Jeongyeon. They will always and forever be capturing each other`s heart and be connected through photography. They will always and forever be each other`s muse.

**Author's Note:**

> more jeongmi fluff: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438574)  
> @letterstotwice on twitter for commissions


End file.
